demon_accordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Book 4: Duel Nature (2012)
Duel Nature is the fourth book in the Demon Accords series of urban fantasy novels by John Conroe. Book 4: Duel Nature (2012) Goodreads Description Book 4 of the Demon Accords. Chris and Tanya have been assigned as Coven Rovers, traveling the country and trouble shooting the supernatural community. It's a job that's part cop and part auditor, one that should be long periods of boredom mixed with small parts of action. But this is Chris and Tanya, so a sudden assignment to check on a rogue vampire leads to a run in with a hostile Master vampire, a hit squad, monsters straight out of Native American folklore, black ops teams and worst of all, vampire politics. Now, more than ever, Chris must control his dark side, as the alternative is death. Kindle Description Book 4 of the Demon Accords. Chris and Tanya have been assigned as Coven Rovers, travelling the country and trouble shooting the supernatural community. It's a job that's part cop and part auditor, one that should be long periods of boredom mixed with small parts of action. But this is Chris and Tanya, so a sudden assignment to check on a rogue vampire leads to a run in with a hostile Master vampire, a hit squad, monsters straight out of Native American folklore, black ops teams and worst of all, vampire politics. Now, more than ever, Chris must control his dark side, as the alternative is death. Paperback Description Book 4 of the Demon Accords. Chris and Tanya have been assigned as Coven Rovers, troubleshooters for the supernatural world. Their missions will take them across country from city to wilderness as they tackle rogue vampires, witch families and monsters from the darkest Native American folklore. When they are called to the most important vampire political event in over 300 years, they discover that mixing Chris's volatile nature with ancient vampires is a deadly mistake. Audible Audiobook - Unabridged Description Book 4 of the Demon Accords. Chris and Tanya have been assigned as Coven Rovers, travelling the country and troubleshooting the supernatural community. It's a job that's part cop and part auditor, one that should be long periods of boredom mixed with small parts of action. But this is Chris and Tanya, so a sudden assignment to check on a rogue vampire leads to a run-in with a hostile master vampire, a hit squad, monsters straight out of Native American folklore, black ops teams, and, worst of all, vampire politics. Now more than ever, Chris must control his dark side, as the alternative is death. MP3 CD - Description Book 4 of the Demon Accords. Chris and Tanya have been assigned as Coven Rovers, travelling the country and troubleshooting the supernatural community. It's a job that's part cop and part auditor, one that should be long periods of boredom mixed with small parts of action. But this is Chris and Tanya, so a sudden assignment to check on a rogue vampire leads to a run-in with a hostile master vampire, a hit squad, monsters straight out of Native American folklore, black ops teams, and, worst of all, vampire politics. Now more than ever, Chris must control his dark side, as the alternative is death. It is available as a Kindle book, a paperback, an audiobook, and as an MP3 CD. Acknowledgment in Book 4: Duel Nature (2012) As usual, writing this book has been a great learning experience. I need to thank my writing and martial arts mentors, Joe, Jim, and Jesse Bruchac, particularly for details on Cheenos. Marty Munson continues to be an outstanding first reader, and of course, I have to thank my wife and daughters. Allison provided fashion details that I will never fathom, and Emilee continues to find me the perfect writing music. My wife, bless her heart, continues to be my support. My editor, Susan Gottfried and my cover illustrator, Ryan Bibby, do their best to make my work look professional and I thank them for undertaking such a daunting task. Reviews for Book 4: Duel Nature (2012) This section will be nearly empty until I or someone else finds the Author Review or another big review because there is no review on the back cover of this book. Kindle Details for Book 4: Duel Nature (2012) If you get it as a Kindle the file size will be 1129 KB (Kilobyte) also known as 1.129 Megabyte (MB). The pages or print length is at 306 pages. The publication date or the release date was August 9, 2012, which was over 6 years ago or 6 years, 1 month, 6 days including the end/today's date. Also known as 2228 days which can be converted into 192,499,200 seconds, 3,208,320 minutes, 53,472 hours, 318 weeks and 2 days and/or 610.41% of a common year (365 days). It is sold by Amazon Digital Services LLC. The Kindle version is in English. The ASIN code is B009088BMM. The text-to-speech application also known as Speech synthesis is enabled on the Kindle and the Text-to-Speech is available for the Kindle Fire HDX, Kindle Fire HD, Kindle Fire, Kindle Touch, Kindle Keyboard, Kindle (2nd generation), Kindle DX, Amazon Echo, Amazon Tap, and Echo Dot. The X-Ray is enabled and X-Ray is available on touch screen Kindle E-readers, Kindle Fire 2nd Generation and later, Kindle for iOS, and the latest version of Kindle for Android. "X-Ray lets you explore the "bones of a book." You can also view more detailed information from Wikipedia and from Shelfari, Amazon's community-powered encyclopedia for book lovers." The Word Wise is enabled for this Kindle book and Word Wise makes it easier to enjoy and quickly understand more challenging books. Short and simple definitions automatically appear above difficult words, so you can keep reading with fewer interruptions. Tap on a word to bring up a simple card with definitions, synonyms, and more. You can adjust the number of hints you see with a simple slider. Lending is also enabled on the Kindle book and it allows you to lend or loan a Kindle book to another reader for up to 14 days. The screen reader is supported and the official word is: "The text of this e-book can be read by popular screen readers. Descriptive text for images (known as “ALT text”) can be read using the Kindle for PC app and on Fire OS devices if the publisher has included it. If this e-book contains other types of non-text content (for example, some charts and math equations), that content will not currently be read by screen readers." The enhanced typesetting is also enabled which means enhanced typesetting improvements offer faster reading with less eye strain and beautiful page layouts, even at larger font sizes. The simultaneous device usage of the Kindle version is unlimited. The publisher is Holme Press and the Kindle version of this book is in its second edition which was published on August 9, 2012. The Kindle version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * #96,474 Paid in Kindle Store * #760 in Kindle Store > Kindle eBooks > Literature & Fiction > Horror > Occult * #1007 in Books > Literature & Fiction > Genre Fiction > Horror > Occult * #3909 in Kindle Store > Kindle eBooks > Science Fiction & Fantasy > Fantasy > Paranormal & Urban The Kindle version cost $4.99 US Dollars. Paperback Details for Book 4: Duel Nature (2012) The pages in the paperback are a total of 304 pages. It was published by lulu.com on August 11, 2013, which was over 3 years ago or 5 years, 1 month, 4 days including today's date. Also known as 1861 days which can be converted into 160,790,400 seconds, 2,679,840 minutes, 44,664 hours, 265 weeks and 6 days and/or 509.86% of a common year (365 days). The ISBN-10 is 1300070269 and the ISBN-13 is 978-1300070269. The product dimension of the book are in inches are as follows: 6 inches x 0.8 x 9 inches. If you buy it on Amazon the shipping weight will be a total of 1.2 pounds. The average customer review for this book is 4.5 stars out of 5 stars from 166 customer reviews which include 69% percent gives it 5 stars, 22% percent gives it 4 stars, 6% percent gave it 3 stars, 1% percent gave it 2 stars and 2% percent gave it 1 star. The copyright is a standard copyright license given to John Conroe, the author. It is in its second edition. It is written in the English language. The binding of the book is a perfect-bound paperback. The inside ink is also known as interior ink is black & white (black and white). The product ID for the book published by Lulu is 21154091. The Paperback version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * #1,290,838 in Books * #7819 in Books > Literature & Fiction > Genre Fiction > Horror > Occult * #28694 in Books > Science Fiction & Fantasy > Fantasy > Paranormal & Urban * #63840 in Books > Science Fiction & Fantasy > Science Fiction The paperback version cost $15.16 US Dollars. Audible Audiobook - Unabridged Details for Book 4: Duel Nature (2012) The listening length of the audiobook is 10 hours and 16 minutes which is also known as 10.2666667 hours, 36960 seconds, 616 minutes, 0.3680555555555556 days, 0.42777777777777776 week. The program type is an audiobook. This version is the unabridged one. The publisher of this version is Audible Studios. The Audible.com release date happened on October 27, 2015, which was over 2 years ago or 2 years, 10 months, 19 days ago including today's date. Also known as 1054 days which can be converted into 91,065,600 seconds, 1,517,760 minutes, 25,296 hours, 150 weeks and 4 days, and/or 288.77% of a common year (365 days). The Whispersync for Voice is ready. The audiobook is spoken in the English language. The ASIN code is B0176MEXZ2. The Audible Audiobook version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * #303 in Books > Literature & Fiction > Genre Fiction > Horror > Occult *#1604 in Books > Audible Audiobooks > Fantasy *#2194 in Books > Science Fiction & Fantasy > Fantasy > Paranormal & Urban The Audible Audiobook - Unabridged version cost $21.95 US Dollars but is free with Audible trial. MP3 CD - Details for Book 4: Duel Nature (2012) The publisher is Audible Studios on Brilliance Audio which is the unabridged edition from May 24, 2016. The language is English. The ISBN-10 code is 1531825079 and the ISBN-13 code is 978-1531825072. The product dimension for the case that the CD comes in is 6.5 inches x 0.6 x 5.5 inches and the total shipping weight is 4.8 ounces. The average customer review for this book is 4.5 stars out of 5 stars from 166 customer reviews which include 69% percent gives it 5 stars, 22% percent gives it 4 stars, 6% percent gave it 3 stars, 1% percent gave it 2 stars and 2% percent gave it 1 star. The MP3 CD version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * #9103 in Books > Literature & Fiction > Genre Fiction > Horror > Occult *#20965 in Books > Books on CD * #32606 in Books > Science Fiction & Fantasy > Fantasy > Paranormal & Urban The MP3 CD version cost $9.99 US Dollars. Back Cover on Book 4: Brutal Asset (2012) Chris and Tanya have been assigned as Coven Rovers, trouble shooters to the supernatural world. Their missions will bring them face to face with wild vamps, powerful witches and monsters from the darkest Native American legends. But facing the biggest vampire political event in four centuries will be their greatest test. Mixing Chris's uncertain temper with cranky old vampires may well be the kiss of death. Book 5: Fallen Stars (2013) This is a preview of the Book 5 Wikia page for this Fandom Wikia. Book 5 of the Demon Accords. Sometimes descretion is the better part of valor. Sometimes its just best to get the hell out of Dodge. After turning an ancient vampire to dust and stirring the Coven into a mob of pitchfork and torch bearing vampires, Chris Gordon thinks it might be time for a road trip. So, leaving Tanya to calm the troubled masses, he heads south to help a North Carolina pack with some demon troubles. But with beautiful Stacia Reynolds in the shotgun seat and his trusty companion, Awasos, Chris just might find more trouble out of the Big Apple then in it as he follows the blacktop south. It's demons and witches and bears, oh my. Category:Books Category:Book Category:Novels Category:Novel